


Round? Never.

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Rated T for language, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Gladion and Sophocles attempt to educate Kiawe and Hau.Only one of them learns.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Round? Never.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke.

Gladion's hands twitched, wanting to hit the other trainer.

Kiawe refused to give up his stance.

Hau was innocent but naive.

"It's. FUCKING. Round. You idiot!" Gladion snaps

"What's your proof?" Kiawe crosses his arms. 

Gladion growls, "SCIENCE!"

"Can you explain the science? Please?" Hau asks, none of Kiawe's defiance and arrogance in his own tone.

"Well--no, but--"

"Did someone ask about science?" Sophocles asks excitedly as he walks in.

"Oh good, someone else with a brain! Please, for the love of everything, explain to these two that the planet is Round!" Gladion cries.

"You...you mean they think it's Not?" Sophocles looks to the other two with complete shock.

"I think Kiawe is just being an asshole, but Hau..."  
~~~  
Sophocles has been attempting to educate the other two for almost an hour, and while Hau understands now, and is trying his hardest to explain to Kiawe too, Kiawe refuses to drop his stance.

Gladion had to leave due to a headache about halfway through, probably for the better.

"You're hopeless," Sophocles whines, leaving too.

"It's okay, you two tried," Hau tries, following the younger trainer out.

"Kiawe, you don't really believe that the earth is flat, do you?" Lana asks.

Kiawe laughs, "Only when Gladion or Sophocles is gonna get pissed off by it."

Lana nods, "Good, I wasn't ready to believe you were That stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> They always start as jokes.


End file.
